Vehicles may include sources of noise both caused by the vehicle and by objects in the environment. Noise can cause a driver's experience to be diminished. Some modern vehicles may include noise cancellation technology configured to cancel out noise and provide a quieter in-cabin environment.
Some vehicles may also include adaptive cruise control (ACC). ACC may enable a given vehicle to modify the speed of the vehicle based on one or more inputs, such that driver comfort is improved by speeding up or slowing down the vehicle.